The end of NEWTs
by moonstonemystyk
Summary: One shot. Just a short piece to answer the Last Days of School challenge at the bubblegumpinkwerewolf yahoo group.


Harry Potter smiled as he left the class room, he had finished his N.E.W.T.s. He headed toward the common room, knowing that he would find his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He had been dating her since the beginning of his seventh year, and wondered how he had not noticed her long before. ***Flashback*** He threw the last of his things into his trunk and levitated it down the stairs. Today was his seventeenth birthday and he was allowed to use magic outside of school. As he walked into the living room with his trunk levitating in front of him, he saw his Uncle Vernon. The man's large face was purple with rage, "You will not use your abnormality in my home!" he shouted. He looked thoughtful for a second, "You're not allowed to use that outside of school, you'll be kicked out of that freak school now," he said with unrestrained glee.  
  
Harry just looked at him and smirked, "I'm seventeen now, I can use magic anywhere and anytime," he said.  
  
"Not in my house!" he screamed.  
  
Harry sat Hedwig's cage on top of the floating trunk and pulled out his wand. "I'm leaving," he told him. "I won't be back, so this is goodbye." He looked over at his Aunt Petunia. He was shocked by the expression on her face.  
  
"Where will you go?" she asked.  
  
He walked over to where she was sitting, "I'll be staying with my friends until school starts, and when I'm finished I'll find a place of my own." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then whispered in her ear, "I'll send you an owl in case you need anything. But only you, I won't do anything for Uncle Vernon or Dudley. You are my mother's sister and I will help you if you need it." He straightened up and walked over to his trunk. With a loud pop, three red haired men appeared.  
  
"Harry, just spiffing to see you," George told him, clapping him on the back.  
  
Fred smiled, "All ready, are you?"  
  
Ron just smiled and took Hedwig's cage. "Mum's been cooking since yesterday. She can't wait to see you. Says that you always look like you're starved when you come from here and she intends to make sure that you've had plenty to eat."  
  
Harry smiled and grabbed his trunk, "Lets not keep her waiting." George pulled a crisp package out of his robes and held it out so that all four of them could touch it.  
  
"Ten seconds," he told them. And with a pop, the four wizards disappeared.  
  
They appeared in a pile in the middle of the Weasley's back yard. "Gerroff," Ron shouted at his twin brothers, shoving them off of his legs. Mrs. Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen and into the yard.  
  
"Harry dear, it's so good to see you," she told him, crushing him in one of her hugs. When she released him, he only had time to take a breath before two blurs, one red, one brown came crashing into him.  
  
He patted them both on the back, "Hello Hermione, Hi Ginny," he said to the two girls that had knocked the wind out of him.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry," Ginny said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.  
  
He looked down at the small red haired girl, and then did a double take. Ginny was no longer a girl, she had curves and bloody hell, she was beautiful, he thought to himself. "Thank you, Ginny. You're the first one to say that to me," he told her. He quickly hugged her and then stepped back.  
  
"Fred, George, take Harry's trunk up to Percy's old room. Since Harry is going to be here with us until he gets his own home, he needs his own room," Mrs. Weasley told them.  
  
Harry walked toward the burrow, following Mrs. Weasley. Ginny walked next to him, "You look beautiful, Gin," he told her, blushing.  
  
She giggled and ran ahead and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her toward the house much quicker than the rest of the group. ***End Flashback*** He walked into the common room and looked around. He saw her sitting in front of the fire, her legs curled up underneath her, a book in her lap. He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "I have finally finished N.E.W.T.s, and I'm all yours for the rest of my life." She giggled as he kissed her cheek and flopped down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Only a few more days until you graduate, and I have to spend next year here alone," she pouted.  
  
"I'll owl you every day and come visit as often as Dumbledore will allow," he told her, wrapping his arms around her. "And I'll be spending the whole summer with you at the Burrow. Well except for when we're out searching for a house, I'm going to try to find one in Hogsmeade so that I'm close by while you finish here."  
  
Ginny looked around the common room, "Where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked.  
  
Harry laughed and tugged a few strands of her hair, "They're probably in a broom cupboard somewhere in the castle," he told her. "It took them forever to get together, but now we hardly see them."  
  
Ginny snuggled up next to him, her head on his shoulder, "Mum has to be the happiest witch in the world. Ron is going to marry Hermione, Bill and Fleur got married over the summer, Fred and Katie are getting married this summer, at the same time as George and Angelina, I have you, and Charlie is dating Cho. Mum has three weddings to plan and all but one of her kids is in a relationship that could bring her grandchildren."  
  
Harry kissed the top of her head, "You forgot about one of the weddings that she's planning," he told her.  
  
She looked up at him, "Who's would that be?" she asked.  
  
"Remus is marrying Tonks in August, he has your mum planning the whole thing," he said.  
  
"I forgot about them, wow, four weddings. I don't know how she's going to have time to do it all," she said.  
  
He looked down at her, his hand inside his robes, opening and closing a small velvet jeweler's box. "Well, I'm sure that she's got a lot to do and all, but I was kind of hoping that she would have enough time for one more." He pulled the box out of his pocket and dropped down onto the floor in front of her and opened the box. "Ginny, you are the only person that really understands me. You make me feel like the luckiest man in the world, and I will be if you will agree to become my wife," he said, looking up into her beautiful chocolate colored eyes.  
  
She covered her mouth and sobbed, "Oh Harry, I would love to be your wife," she told him, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I was going to wait until you graduated, but if we get married this summer we can find a house in Hogsmeade. Professor Dumbledore agreed to let you live in Hogsmeade if we were married, as long as we promised to wait to have children until you graduated," he told her, putting the ring on her finger.  
  
She looked down at the thin gold band with a large diamond in the center, surrounded by emeralds and rubies. "Harry, this is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen," she said, watching it sparkle in the firelight.  
  
"I asked your mum and dad if I could ask you to marry me, and if we could arrange the wedding for this summer if you said yes. They're waiting for an owl telling them your answer," he told her. The flames in the fireplace flared green and Molly Weasley's head appeared in the fire.  
  
"Well Harry dear, did you ask?" she said, looking at the two of them.  
  
"I said yes, Mum," Ginny told her.  
  
Molly smiled, "That's wonderful dear, I'll send owls to your brothers. We'll start looking for your wedding robes when you get home," she smiled at them. "You should go and let Dumbledore know, any you can tell Ron and Hermione," she told them before her head disappeared from the flames.  
  
"Well Mrs. Potter, lets go and tell Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore," he said.  
  
"Alright Mr. Potter, I think that we should tell Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Professor Flitwick, since they are going to be guests," she paused. "You have to owl Remus!" she told him.  
  
"Who do you think helped me pick out your ring?" he told her as they walked out of the portrait hole. 


End file.
